The legend of zelda: Link's new childhood
by tri-rose angel
Summary: redid summary&title. this story happens right after link comes back from termina. he finds his old friends ad retells his adventures and finds new adventure. It still has the same chapters in it but now i rewrote it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well I wrote this to take a break from my summer thesis report. I always wondered why malon lent link epona. so here is how i think link got epona. btw this is a prolouge to a story i have been thinking of writing and it would be linkx??. hey i'm not about to spoil the story, not just yet at least. well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. not nintendo, not link, not anything. so, please don't sue me. i'm already in debt as it is:(

"_Hey!!", I waved at the familiar green clad figure riding Epona. "How have you been, fairy boy?", he mumbled something that sounded like okay, but I couldn't be sure. "Huh? Speak up, fairy I couldn't hear you or are you always this flustered around pretty girls?" His expression was priceless as he rubbed the back of his neck obviously nervous and his whole face turning bright red. I couldn't stop giggling. _

"_It's okay I was only teasing. You shouldn't be so serious all the time or life would be boring. Well it seems you taken very good care of Epona, thank you fairy boy." I never knew he was this good at taking care of animals. Its like she was cared for by a professional rancher. Maybe I should let him take care of Epona more often? _

"_Malon?", he asked. _

"_Oh, sorry I was thinking about something. Are you going to stay here or..", I started to feel sad. I hated it when he had to leave; even though we have only known each other for a few months we have become very good friends. "..will you leave again?". My voice barely a whisper. He looked at me, guilt frozen in his eyes. _

"_I 'll be back.", his voice full of reassurance._

_It made my heart feel better again like a butterfly. I can still remember when one day he was traveling Hyrule field on foot at night. I was asleep until I heard a noise coming from outside. My dad is a HEAVY sleeper so he didn't hear me when I came down stairs and open the door. What I saw scared me half to death. There he was! It looked liked five or six of the largest stalchildren I have ever seen, surrounded him and were beating him up. He looked exhausted almost like he had been fighting all night. Then the scariest moments of my life happened. He got hit in the head by the leader of the stalchildren and collapsed onto the ground unconscious. I screamed loud enough to wake my father. He came rushing over to us with a pitchfork in his hand. _

"_Back! Back away you filthy monsters!!", he swung the pitchfork at the creatures causing the stalchildren to back off for a few moments. I ran up to where Link had fallen and carried him inside. Thank the goddesses that the sun came up for the creatures returned to the ground. _

"_Link!! Link!! Please fairy boy, please wake up!", I couldn't take it anymore; I started to cry. My friend was lying in my arms hurt and I couldn't do anything to help him except cry. I despised myself for that. My dad walked in and took him to my room. He put him on my bed and started to treat his wounds. I was still hysterical and couldn't stop crying. _

"_Is he(sniff)..Is he dead?", I asked still unable to stop my crying._

"_No, but he took a serious hit to the head. He might not wake up for awhile; so be a good girl and stop crying and fetch me some milk for your friend.". My dad my look like a lazy bum, but he is kind,sweet and knows how to cheer me up. I instantly felt better and went to fetch some of the finest Lon Lon milk so I could to help Link feel better. Later that day link woke up and I jumped and gave him the biggest hug I could and kissed him on the cheeks. After that day I lent him Epona so that would never happen again._

_I waved goodbye as fairy boy climbed on Epona and headed towards the castle. _

A/N:well what do you guys think? this chapter focuses on malons friendship with link; they won't become a couple at least not now, maybe in later chapters or maybe not. The next chapter will be about link's friendship with zelda. please review, or stalchildren will rise from the earth and hit you. thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. not Nintendo, not Link, not anything. so, please don't sue me. I'm already in debt as it is:(_

A/N: this is the second part of my story. This chapter will focus on Zelda and link's friendship. I planning on maybe splitting this story into two. One focusing on his childhood and one with an older link. The older link will have more adult themes in it and will be probably rated T. Well anyway tell me what you think and please enjoy this chapter. :)

_

* * *

_

It's been two weeks since I last saw him. Two weeks since I last saw my best friend not knowing whether he is alive or not. He could be injured or worse. I can't take it anymore. He said he left to go search for a dear friend, yet at the same time he left me. I have prayed every day for his safe return, and I hope the goddess of time will hear my plea and return him to me soon. This seems so silly. I only known him for half a year yet it seems like I've known him for years.

_He arrived as if by some miracle when nobody else believed me about my dreams, yet he did. A few days later we revealed the desert king's scheme to take over Hyrule. I shudder to think what would have happened if that evil man would have succeeded. Even after that, we stayed in contact. He would sneak into the gardens where I was and we would spend hours talking about everything. I lived within these castle walls never ever seeing the outside. Yet, when he tells me of his adventures I feel like I actually been there. He even brings me a souvenir of the places he has been. My favorite souvenir is a beautiful flower grown deep in the forest where he lives. It's petals shine with a deep crystal blue color. It reminds me of him so much. What I wouldn't give to leave here and find him, but I can't. Even if I could, my father would be frantic with worry; I never want to hurt him like that. I must believe in him and have faith he will return to me._

"_Link", I whispered to myself holding the flower in my hands. I suddenly felt a familiar presence come into the garden, but it wasn't my guardian Impa._

"_Who's there?", I ask. I felt the presence come closer and instinctively squeezed the flower. No response. _

"_I know your out here. Show yourself or I will call the castle guards.", I threaten. _

"_Boo!", said a green clothed boy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I screamed and fell to the floor, while the boy was laughing. _

"_That's not funny!", how dare Link do this to me. Wait, it can't be._

"_Link!", I immediately get up and jump into his arms giving him the biggest hug I could give him._

"_I missed you so much." , I started crying into his shoulder. He just held me there letting me cry out all my fears and frustrations. _

"_Zelda, are you okay?", he asked me his eyes filled with concern. I just held him close to me. _

"_Link, it's been horrible here without you. I felt like I have been locked up in dungeon. I prayed and prayed you would be safe and come back to me. I thought you were dead. I almost stopped believing you would ever come back. But I knew you would. Link I ...", I started crying again. He's back he's finally back._

"_Promise me Link; Promise me no matter what you will return to me. Promise me please. You know your my best friend, and if I lost you...", I was about to cry again but then he gave me another hug. _

"_Zelda, I will always come back. I promise no matter what I will return.", he said in his most confident and reassuring manner. This made me feel like the whole world was bathed in light. The feelings of loneliness and longing vanished from my heart, and were replaced with joy and happiness. Then I remembered what he did to me just a few moments ago and a mischievous idea popped into my head. I pushed him. _

"_Ow. What was that for?"_

"_That's for scaring me.", I replied giggling. "And this is for making me fall down.", I jumped on top of him and started tickling him. _

"_Zelda...hehehe...please...hahaha...stop...I can't breathe.", he was laughing so hard. It was funny; a moment ago I felt miserable and now with my best friend right here. I felt the happiest I have been in weeks._

"_What's going on here? Zelda, who his this boy? Impa did you know about this?", my father appeared with Impa right besides him. This has never happened before. Normally, my father would send somebody to come and get me if he wanted to talk to me or he would send Impa to check up on me. But he never has come to check on me personally before._

"_Guards seize him.", my father yelled at the guards. Within seconds Link was surrounded by twelve guards, and even more were coming on their way. _

"_No father please! He's my friend.", I pleaded for him to try to listen to me, to give me a chance to explain._

"_Your friend? This boy is nothing more than a common criminal. He has trespassed onto this property and deserves to be punished."_

"_Please father! I beg of you don't punish him. I ordered him to come here.", I hoped my father wouldn't try to do anything rash. _

"_Zelda Hyrule you will explain everything or so help me I will throw this boy into the deepest dungeons in Hyrule.", my father threatened, his patience running thin. _

"_I order him here a few months ago to help me uncover the truth about the desert man. If it wasn't for him who knows what would have happen.", I said praying that my father would believe me. _

"_Is this true boy? Did you really help my daughter uncover the truth about Ganondorf?", I kept praying my father would believe link._

"_Then prove it. What was Ganondorf planning?", he asked. Nobody in the kingdom was ever told about what he was planning. The only people who knew were my father, me, Link, Impa and the ancient sages who imprisoned him. _

"_He planned to gather the three spiritual stones and steal the royal family's treasure to open the door of time and enter the sacred realm to gain the power of the goddesses.", he replied calmly, with no hint of fear nor arrogance in his voice._

"_Impossible. Nobody outside of the royal family knows that. That information was never disclosed to the public. So you really did help my daughter and my kingdom. I must apologize for my brash actions; you see Zelda is the last heir to the kingdom. Should anything happen to her the entire kingdom would be ruined." my father apologized to Link and ordered the guards to return to their posts._

"_Impa see Sir Link outside once he Zelda are finish talking for it is getting late.", my father left and returned to the throne room. _

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye for today. You must comeback tomorrow and tell me of your adventures.", I gave him a quick hug goodbye and watched him walk away with Impa. That night I had the most peaceful sleep I had in a long time. Thank you goddesses._

* * *

A/N: This chapter took on a life of it's own and turned out not even resembling what I had in mind. But I think this is better. Well next chapter we have a Link telling his adventure and Zelda meets Malon. Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think about my idea. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello if you are thinking this isn't the legend of link: the love triangle, then you are wrong, it is. My friend convinced me to redo the summary and the title. I've decided to split this story into two, one about his childhood, the other when Link starts to notice certain things about girls.(hehehe). well enough talking here's the next chapter. Enjoy:) btw this chapter is a slight retelling of majora's mask so some spoilers later on in this chapter.

Disclaimer: same as the last one. I own nothing :(

"_WAKE UP!!". I finally managed to wake up my father and told him to get ready. Today I wanted everything to be perfect before fairy boy got here. He said he was going to finally tell me about his adventures with Epona and he had a really neat thing to show me. I had to finish my chores early so I could play with fairy boy soon. I don't know why, but whenever fairy boy comes here I feel so happy._

"_Malon, why don't you let me finish these chores? That will give time to get ready for when link arrives." my father knew about Link. He was like a son to him. _

"_Really daddy? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", I gave him a hug and went to my room. I had to get my best dress for link . I knew the perfect one. It was a blue one with a similar design to my regular dress, it was really pretty and had yellow lining on the edges(think of Marin's dress from Link's awakening). I even put on a ribbon my mother gave me before she passed away. I looked at my self in the mirror but something was missing. I know, that flower. It was a beautiful, vibrant red flower, found only in the desert, but somehow me and Link found it one day after he beat a bird monster near the ranch. But when it he went to get it turned into a seed. We planted it outside my house and it grew into a bunch of flowers when he played a strange song that caused it to rain. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw myself in the mirror, I looked like a princess. Well, this will certainly get fairy boy's attention. I peered out my window hoping to see Link and Epona. Nothing. Well, I guess it is pretty early still, might as well take a quick nap._

_

* * *

_

I ordered all the guards to alert me immediately when Link arrived. In the mean time, I went to get myself ready. I picked out one of my more comfortable dresses. It had a simple design, with pink fabric making up most of the dress, but the sides were elegant blue. The headdress was a slightly bluish color with the symbol of the gods in the front. I finished changing and headed out to the courtyard.

"_Princess, the boy has been seen at the entrance of castle town. Would you like me to send some guards to escort him here?"_

"_No, that won't be necessary. Thank you.", I dismissed the guard and sat patiently; playing with the flower Link gave me. A few minutes pass and I hear someone approach. _

"_Link!", I give him a hug and he starts to blush._

"_So are you going to tell me about your adventures today?", I was really looking forward to it since yesterday's unfortunate events._

"_Zelda, do you ever think about leaving the castle? Even if it's just for a moment."_

_Why would link ask me that? Is he planning something?_

"_What are you talking about Link?"_

"_I mean do ever wish you could just get away from this all.", what was he doing; reading my mind?_

"_Sometimes, yeah." I answered. I could see a small grin appear on his face._

"_What if I told you we could get away without anybody noticing we were gone?". Just what in the name of the goddesses was he planning?_

"_Link what are you planning? It better not be dangerous?"_

"_Here take back your ocarina for a moment, and play this song.", he took out his other ocarina and played a strange song. Within seconds a magical green aura surrounded him and produced a copy of himself. I stood there shocked. There was a life sized replica of Link in front of me._

"_How did you...", I stood there a loss for words._

"_Just play the song.", he commanded._

_I obeyed and tried playing the strange melody. After the first two tries, I finally got it right. I started to sway as I felt a wave of magical energy surround me. When I looked behind me I saw a copy of me. It looked exactly like me yet eerily different. _

"_We will use these as decoys. Then me and you will sneak out of here."_

"_Won't we get caught by the guards outside?"_

"_Not if you where this.", he haded me a strange mask that resembled a stone. "That is what I used to sneak up on you last time.", I gave him a light push when he started laughing._

"_Wait, what will you use to sneak past them?"_

"_I'll find a way. This won't be the first time I sneaked around the castle without that mask."_

"_My aren't we confident." I giggled as I said this. "If this mask let's me sneak up on people then..", I put on the mask and walked behind Link. I was about to tickle him when he grabbed my hand._

"_How did you know I was there?"_

"_I used the lens of truth. These help me see things unseen by the naked eye."_

"_No fair!", we both started laughing as soon as I said this._

_I walked by the guards unnoticed. This was an amazing mask. I waited for the guard to pass by before waving at Link to continue. We made it outside the castle after a few minutes. _

"_Link what's the matter you look exhausted?"_

"_It's nothing, just the lens of truth tends to drain the magical energy in a persons body. I'm fine really.", he said not realizing I had moved next to him. _

"_No your not fine. You didn't even see me as I moved next to you. Let me help.", I placed a hand on his shoulder and started transferring some of my magical energy to him._

"_Zelda what are you doing? Won't this drain you?", I could tell he was worried. _

"_No, I'll be fine. I just transferred a little bit of my magical energy so it shouldn't affect me much. Now lets hurry up and leave the castle grounds.", I was excited that we were this close to actually leaving the castle. My dream was coming true._

_

* * *

_

I stared out my window looking towards the entrance of the ranch. I had just woken up a while ago hoping fairy boy had gotten here while I was a sleep. No such luck.

"_Malon, I have some business in Kakariko Village. Could you please watch over the cuccos? And make sure they don't escape."_

"_Yes dad."_

"_Good girl. I will be back by sunset.", he left me with fifteen cuccos. I put them in the pen and left to go check on the horses. I started to sing my mothers song when I heard someone._

"_Hey!!", it was him on Epona._

"_Hey fairy boy!" I rushed out to greet him, but stopped when I saw somebody else with him._

"_Link, who is this girl and why does she call you fairy boy?", the girl behind said._

"_Oh sorry Zelda. This is one of my good friends, Malon. She is the one who gave me Epona."_

"_Zelda!? As in the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda?"_

"_Yup. I always wanted to see Lon Lon Ranch, you make the best milk in the kingdom.", I blushed slightly, here was the princess giving me a compliment._

"_Link, you still haven't told me why she calls you fairy boy?", Link started to blush. _

"_Well, you see when I went to see you for the first time, I ran into Malon. She was looking for her father who fell asleep at the castle. Well she later found me after I was kicked out by the guards. She even gave me an egg as a gift, which later hatched into a cucco.", Link explained._

"_What happened to the cucco?", we both asked. I admit, I completely forgot about that egg._

"_Well, it bit me and ran away after I left the castle.", we started to laugh. Link never got along with cuccos. Even the first time he came to the ranch he got attacked by the cuccos. My dad's friend Anju told me once that her cuccos attacked a boy in green for no reason. Poor Link._

"_Well at least my dads 'super' cuccos don't hate you.", I giggled some more while Link just shuffled his feet._

"_So Link are you going to finally tell us about your adventures?", Zelda asked him._

"_Well it started when I went to look for Navi. I entered deep within in the lost woods, with Epona by my side.", Link started to tell his story and me and Zelda sat down next to him. _

"_We been traveling for days until we reached a strange spot in the forest. Epona suddenly reared up and I was knocked out. When I woke up I saw a skulkid, wearing a strange mask, going through my stuff, he even had the ocarina in his hand. He tried to hide it but I already saw it so he took Epona and tried to escape. I followed him into this strange world. When I finally caught up with him he was floating in midair and he said he got rid of Epona."_

_I interrupted him. "Link, you let that skulkid hurt Epona? How could you?"_

"_Calm down Malon. He just said that to trick me. Epona was fine all along."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. Epona even helped me save that strange world."_

"_She did?", I was amazed. I knew Epona helped fairy boy on his adventures, but I never knew she helped save a world._

"_Well anyway, the skulkid used his mask's evil power to turn me into, maybe it's best if I showed you."_

_Link pulled out a small Deku mask and put it on. All of a sudden he started shaking and then he let out scream. A bright light blinded me and the princess, and where fairy boy once stood, was a Deku scrub._

"_Link!", Zelda let out a small scream. I was too shocked to say anything. He then took off the mask and in another bright flash of light; there was Fairy boy again. _

"_The skulkid turned you into that? How did you ever change back?", Zelda and I asked._

_A/N: to me this turned out horrible. Well to me at least. what do you think?_

_I'm going to start working on the story with the older Link later this month. But in September I start college so I don't know if I will have time for it. Please review and tell me where I can improve on. Thank you._


End file.
